Break in, secrets out
'Chapter 3' Break in, secrets out Previous chapter Next chapter "So... what your saying is... I have a long lost sister, my parents were the best cog fighters and... wait... what happened to my grandparents?" asked Sparx. "Beats me. All i did was read it in "Family Secrets", by an unknown author. Oh, and it seems to have a few pages missing." "So anyway", Nameless Toon said, "Cog planned something ca... are you listening!?" Sparx was reading family secrets. "Huh? Sorry I was reading this. Did you know that all my ancestors have been cats?" "Surprisingly no. Anyway, the cogs planned something called The Mega-Cog invasion, which was a direct assault on the playgrounds. Oh, and w'eve also discovered a new cog species: Sportsbots." That got Sparx's attention. "Sportsbots? those are only a species found in Cog Nation. The book says my parents made it and wrote down all new cogs they saw." "Anyway, Sportsbots didn't play a role in the Mega-Cog invasion, but all other cogs did. Toons tried to protect their loved ones, hoping to scare cogs off. Not this time though, because the cogs had a new weapon: The Bot. The first one was 3 Cog Bosses tall, and had to be taken down with Ocean Liners and Pianos, but the toon who destoryed it jammed a jellybean in its gears. The toons who were inside the thing didn't make it uninjured. one toon got a broken knee, but it healed up with a quick toon up... after 2 weeks. Anyway, the cogs threw over Flippy and killed under thier spell, and Coach Z had taken action, but then ordered everyone to retreat, due to big cog numbers." "My brother got captured, not killed. I know hes not dead because of the tracking device I have in his shorts. I escaped only because I hid in my teleport hole." After talking about the Mega-Cog invasion, Sparx continued to read the Family Secrets book. It had things in it that no one would have guessed. "Violet was born shortly before Tom & Tracy went out to find Cog Nation. Tom and Tracy were toon's best cog fighters, so they're kids have cog fighting talents no toon could dream up. List of Cogs found in Cog Nation: Sportsbots like Quarter Back, Contractwriter, Ball Catcher ... The page was ripped, so they would soon have to find the next page, wherever it could be. "Hmm...... hey, Nameless Toon, do you know where they keep locked toons? Because i think i remember something important." What Sparx had just then remembered was hes been to the Toon Graveyard many times, and he could never find gravestones to his friends. This may be a hint that they too w'ere captured, not killed. "I have to save them." Sparx and Nameless toon put on their cog suits and headed to free them. At the cages... "LET ME OUT!!!!!" yelled Nutty, who has still been trying to break free. He and his friends, Cool Trixie Petalcrash, Angel, Nose Hare, Bailey, Violet, and Matt have been on the verge of losing their minds until.... "Delivery, Toon." said a Flunky with a Head Hunter. Nutty took the note and read it. "SPARX WROTE THIS!" the note read: Hey, I found a toon who can help with the opening of your cage, and he also found a book called Family Secrets, which has a bunch of things, like Violet is our sister. I'm gonna break you out soon. Hang tight!" ~Sparx 5 hours later, a Flunky came to unlock the door. The toons were now free. "W'ERE FREE!!!!!" they all said. Though the celebration was shortly interrupted by a group of cogs. TOONS DETECTED! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" They were all low level, but they could call in more at any time. "Hey guys, each of us (meaning Nutty and Violet with Sparx) has a huge talent in cog fighting. We need to find it now. Hey... where are the cogs?" Sparx a bit confused. "Down there", Nutty said as Sparx was amazed. The cogs had fallen due to a thrown flower pot, and then dead, and their backs by safes. One cog though had stregnth to say on a walkie talkie, "RIENFORCEMENTS!" A dozen of high level cogs came out of an elevator when Violet yelled "Pie Spin!" 12 pies came out like Heatseeking missles at the cogs. 11 were defeated.. one missed. "Bring your best men! We have some fighters." Alot of high level Version 2.0 cogs came out, each one stronger than the next. Then came out Sparx's talent.. or one of many. "Time to bring out.. The Train." The train as Sparx calls it is banana peels on trapdoors, and then train tracks come out and run them over. This attack can kill any cog, even Version 2.0 cogs. All of it hit, all cogs defeated. The cog suits were usable, but most parts on the high level cogs were broken or badly damaged. The suit on the low level cogs were usable, but they couldn't get to it under the safes. Instead, Sparx found a box of cog parts, even they were low level, they went with it anyway. "LETS DO THIS!" they all said simoultaneously. Sportsbots are my idea. DON'T COPYRIGHT. Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:Fanfictions Category:The End of Toontown Chapters